Romance of Darkness
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: On Tokoyami Fumikage's 18th birthday, Class A has a special present for him. He gets to spend the night with the person in class that he loves most. As it would turn out, that person is Shouji Mezo. Together, they spend a night of passion together thanks to their meddling friends. Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy! I'm on Ao3 and Tumblr as ZeroUnitRGB.


Tokoyami finished off the last of the black velvet cake, placing the plate down on the coffee table. "Thank you, everyone, for this party. It was a true celebration of darkness."

The whole class worked all day to create the best eighteenth birthday party for Tokoyami as they did for everyone this year. Yaoyorozu created the decorations, Jirou made a playlist of his favorite songs, Satou took care of making cakes, Midoriya used his observation skills to figure out the perfect gifts, and Aoyama was kept out of the way because he kept trying to put a sparkly touch to everything. Everyone played their part in setting everything up so they were proud to be able to put such a big smile on their friend's face.

"We have one last present for you," said Ashido.

But this final gift felt like their greatest achievement. It was all Midoriya's and Tsuyu's idea after they noticed their dark friend's interest in a certain classmate. Well, actually, they just brought their findings to light. It was Ashido and Kaminari that thought of the rest despite everyone else saying it wasn't a good idea.

Kaminari grinned alongside her. "You get to spend the night with the person of your dreams!"

Tokoyami cocked his head to the side. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Without warning, Uraraka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about this," she said. As she let go, taking a few steps back, Tokoyami started floating up into the air. Before he could do anything about it other than yelp in surprise, he was released and landed right into Shouji's top two arms. His raven-colored head turning into a dark shade of red.

"H-h-hold on!" Tokoyami stammered. "W-What is the meaning of this?"

"Quick Shouji!" said Kirishima. "Take him away before he squirms out of your grasp!"

The group waved them off with innocent, for most of them, smiles. "We'll take care of clean up! Just enjoy yourselves."

"I feel bad," Midoriya confessed once they were gone. "I mean, what if Tsuyu and I read him wrong?"

Tsuyu shook her head and hopped onto the walls to take down the decorations. "Someone like the ever so stoic Tokoyami, I don't think so, ribbit. The looks he gives Shouji in class, are no doubt signs of attraction, ribbit."

"They're just lucky that it's a Friday," Iida huffed. "Had it been a school night, there's no way I'd allow them to—!"

"Yeah, yeah, class rep," Kirishima sighed. "Even after three years, you still haven't loosened up, have you?"

Hagakure started giggling all of a sudden. To everyone else, it was like a disembodied laugh. "Do you think that Tokoyami will be 'loosened' up after tonight?"

Ashido let out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh, don't say that! But also, one can hope."

Upstairs, Shouji had carried his much smaller classmate all the way to Tokoyami's room. It was better than his own which was sparse except for the bare essentials. In the dark, the pair sat down side by side on the bed, both feeling a little awkward with their current situation.

Tokoyami hardly let anyone inside after the whole "Who has the best room?" fiasco on their first night so this was a rare chance to look around. At the painting, the Victorian chair, the wings on either side of the air conditioner, the decorative sword and shield, and the light shaped like a skull. The last thing gave him a bit of a scare though it didn't show on his face.

Meanwhile, Tokoyami had his eyes glued to the floor. "You…," he finally choked out. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shouji shifted his position to look at the smaller boy. There was a size difference of over thirty centimeters (1 ft) between them.

"I should be asking you that," said Shouji. "When Midoriya and Tsuyu said that they thought you liked me… I… was really happy."

Tokoyami's eyes widened and he looked away from the floor. "You were?"

"Of course." Shouji paused here, scratching his cheek. "We, um, don't have to do anything… fast. We can just talk."

Tokoyami sat up in his bed so that he could get a better look at his friend and to make up for the vast difference in height. There were butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach and ants crawling around on the inside of his heart. Each step they took caused it to pump faster.

"Why... do you like someone like me?" asked Tokoyami. "All my life I've been told that I'm… too dark and… depressing."

Shouji raised one of his hands and pressed it against Tokoyami's slanted face, running his fingers through the black feathers. They were soft and warm. Feathers. Shouji was never quite sure until just now. "I don't think that at all," he said. "I think you're strong and cute and funny."

"Funny?"

"Like when you called that test of courage a 'mad banquet of darkness.' I thought it was amusing," said Shouji. "And you said it with such a deadpan face every time class B tried to scare us. It… actually made it easier to get through the test because I almost laughed each time."

Tokoyami never intended for it to be a joke but it was nice knowing that someone didn't think of his commentary as a turnoff. More importantly, "You were scared?"

"Honezuki was a little frightening," Shouji confessed, glancing over at the skull-shaped lamp.

Tokoyami snorted and it was difficult to suppress his own laughter. The two of them looked to each other before they both burst out in hysterics. Throwing their heads back and clutching at their stomachs. If their classmates saw them, they'd take the duo to Recovery Girl thinking the usually stoic twosome were ill or something. Eventually, they were able to calm down.

Shouji couldn't help feeling curious. "What about you? Why do you like someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't someone like you?" Tokoyami responded before realizing that he had said it out loud. "Uh, I mean, well…"

"Take off your shirt."

The pair stared, wide-eyed, at a black entity that had appeared in the room, floating in front of them, stemming from Tokoyami's back. "Dark Shadow!" the Jet-Black hero snapped. But with the sound of cloth being stripped off, he turned back to see that Shouji had actually done it, showing off how well-built his body was. His thick chest, broad shoulders, solid arms, and glorious abs. Once again, his head turned red. Darker this time. "Sh—Sh—Shouji!"

"Hm," Shouji was definitely grinning underneath his mask. "I hadn't expected you to be the type to like muscles."

Tokoyami was once again looking anywhere but at his companion. "Well, that is, um… it's of course, not the only thing I like about you!" He sent a glare at Dark Shadow who slowly returned into his host's body and took a deep breath before saying, "Shouji… I think… you're really cool and amazing. I absolutely adore your honesty, even if you can be a bit blunt. And whenever there's danger, your first instinct is to protect them without any hesitation and I admire that… a lot."

 _So cute_ , thought Shouji. "I'm relieved that you don't just like me for my body."

"Of course," said Tokoyami. _It may have been how the interest started though._ "Do you remember when All Might asked us what we thought a hero should be?"

"Mhm?"

"My first thought was… you." Tokoyami still couldn't forget about that night. When Shouji had sacrificed an arm, regardless of the fact that it could grow back, just to protect him. Not only that, but Tokoyami had accidentally hurt him in his blinded rage as well. Yet despite that, Shouji was still so determined to save his comrade. "You're truly, one of the most heroic people I know."

This took Shouji by surprise. In a society of heroes, everyone had someone to look up to. They grew up dreaming of meeting the pro hero that inspired them to work hard to achieve their dreams. Shouji never imagined though, that someone could see that in him so soon and so close.

"Likewise," said Shouji. "I think you're incredibly heroic as well."

Usually, in this point of a heartfelt conversation, there was supposed to be a kiss or some physical display of affection. But then Tokoyami realized, "Your mask."

"Hm?"

"Even though you removed your shirt, you kept your mask on," Tokoyami explained. "Why… do you wear it?"

The Tentacle Hero realized that he's never explained why to his class before, they had just accepted it so easily. It wasn't like some big secret or the key to a tragic backstory or anything. The reason was rather simple actually.

"Once a long time ago," said Shouji. Tokoyami was leaning in closer. "I was told that my face was scary and that it was more suitable for a villain." Tokoyami almost fell off of the bed from the anti-climatism. "So I covered it up because I want to be a hero."

"I didn't realize that even you could be self-conscious," Tokoyami remarked.

"I may look like an octopus but I'm still human," Shouji replied.

"...Can I see it? Your face, I mean."

Even though Shouji never considered the reason why he hid his face to be a big deal, being asked to reveal it was different. What if it really was as scary as he was told it was? Would Tokoyami be afraid of it? Of him? That would be far worse than losing an arm. But at the same time, he didn't want to hide anything from someone he loved so much.

"If you're sure," said Shouji.

For the first time in his life, he was feeling timid. But he slowly and stiffly reached up for his mask, tugging it down to reveal a wide mouth that stretched from almost one end of his face to the other. Rows of jagged teeth that looked sharp enough to tear through iron could be seen clear as day despite his mouth being closed.

It was difficult to gauge Tokoyami's reaction as all that had happened was that his eyes grew to the size of baseballs. Was it out of shock? Confusion? Intrigue? Fascination?

This time, Tokoyami reached up and touched Shouji's jaw. He rubbed the tip of his thumb slowly over Shouji's teeth. "What a face of darkness."

Shouji chuckled. "If it came from anyone else, I would be insulted."

"Sorry," Tokoyami muttered, retracting his hand. "It's just… maddeningly gorgeous. I just… I see one problem."

"What's that?"

"How do I kiss a mouth like that?"

Shouji grew quiet as he stared directly at Tokoyami's beak. "Really? My mouth is the problem here?" Before a response could be formed, Shouji raised an arm once more. But instead of there being a hand at the end, there was mouth, which planted a kiss on Tokoyami's feathery cheek. It became hot not even a second later. "Does that work?"

All of a sudden, Tokoyami threw himself forward and embraced Shouji's massive frame. He felt all six muscular arms close around his body, making everything hot. They stayed that way for a while, feeling how every one of their bumps and tendons and parts fit together.

"Shouji," Tokoyami whispered into his friend's collarbone. "I… know you said we don't have to but… I don't want to take things slow either. I really like you."

"Of course," Shouji replied quietly. "That is, so long as you'll have me."

Tokoyami slowly pulled away, remembering something important. "What about Dark Shadow? Are you okay with him here?"

"I don't mind watching."

The bird-man sent another glare at his sentient Quirk. Nice to have during his lonelier days in grade school, not so much for his love life. "Go back," he said coldly.

Shouji reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "Sero went to the Support department and got Hatsume to make this. It produces the same level of brightness as the sun. So unless Dark Shadow wants to deal with that…"

Dark Shadow let out a squeak and vanished. "I'll let you have your privacy!"

That took care of one problem. "What about… protection?" inquired Tokoyami. It felt embarrassing to say. "And lubricant. I… don't have any."

"Kaminari gave me some of his," said Shouji.

Tokoyami let out a sigh as he thought about the rest of class A. They were always sticking their noses into things that didn't concern them. It must've been Midoriya's influence. "Those meddlers." Not that it was a terrible thing.

"You don't have to be shy," said Shouji, smiling for the first time in his life without a mask and with his true mouth. "I've never done it with anyone before either."

"Really?"

"I don't even know where to start."

Tokoyami wasn't sure either. It wasn't like either of them had never seen a porn before but the actors they watched all had bodies liked Todoroki or Yaoyorozu. With Shouji's extra limbs and Tokoyami's bird head, neither were sure what to do.

"I hate say it," said Tokoyami as he began to strip off his clothes. "But I think we should skip foreplay."

As soon as the shirt came off, Shouji touched Tokoyami's nipple. It was bright pink and soft. But then the hand changed to a mouth and all of a sudden, a tongue nipped and licked at Tokoyami's chest. It cause a high-pitched, wincing moan to escape from his beak.

 _How can someone be so cute?_ "I don't think we have to skip anything," said Shouji.

Tokoyami was pushed onto his back and Shouji straddled his waist. He felt hands all over him, at least, he was sure they were hands. The lower pair hooked onto the hem of Tokoyami's pants and removed them while the others spent their time exploring the smaller body. Twenty strong fingers brushed over Tokoyami's neck, collar, shoulders, biceps, chest, abdomen, and everywhere else. Whenever they passed over an especially sensitive spot, Tokoyami would let out the tiniest moan. He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over.

"Ah, Sh—Shouji," Tokoyami huffed.

Shouji was surprised. He'd never seen the boy make such inappropriate but adorable sounds. He wondered what more he could do as his lower hands steadily caressed the inside of Tokoyami's bare thighs. A shiver passed through Tokoyami's body as the calloused fingers reached his jewels. One hand started fondling the balls while the other changed to a mouth started working on the shaft, delicately licking it from base to tip.

Tokoyami jolted and covered his mouth with one of his hands. He was trying hard to keep from crying out in pleasure. "Shouji!"

"You really seem to like that," Shouji chuckled. "I wonder what other noises I can elicit from you."

Tokoyami didn't like feeling vulnerable, whether in battle or otherwise. So he reached up, his fingertips feeling as light as the feathers on his head as they brushed over Shouji's exceptionally toned torso and down into his pants. The button came undone and the zipper went down.

"Ah, wait," Shouji blurted out. "Tokoyami!"

"Hm?" Tokoyami blinked. "You're hard just from touching and licking me?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Shouji decided to continue his actions without so much as a reply. He was starting to get more aggressive. Leaving a trail of wet kisses all over any skin his mouths could find, pinching away at the nipples, and licking at Tokoyami's forbidden garden, that is, his dick and balls.

"Sh—Shouji? What's gotten—ah~—into you all of—mh—a sudden?" Tokoyami could feel the sweat pouring from every inch of his body. The sheets were starting to get soaked underneath him as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Could it be—ahn~—you're embarrassed?"

"Of course not!"

Tokoyami started laughing in between his moans and breathy sighs. "So you—mm—don't—ahn~—like being flustered either, huh."

"S—So what if I don't?" Shouji muttered.

Tokoyami pushed himself up once more, reaching down and stroking Shouji's member. It felt hot in Tokoyami's hands. And large, he couldn't even wrap his fingers all the way around. But he had to wonder if Shouji was simply bigger than average or simply because of their size difference. It was possible that it was both.

"You can't just—hah—do all the work," said Tokoyami. "You have to—ahn~—let me pleasure you too."

As Tokoyami rubbed at Shouji's hard cock, he realized it was covered in a thick and full bush of pubic hair which he silently admitted he found attractive. At the same time, Shouji continued sucking on Tokoyami's dick which was smooth in comparison while fondling his balls. The two were breathing each other in as they filled the room with their musk and moans and sighs. Before long, their muscles were becoming taut as they reached their climaxes. Tokoyami first. And Shouji about three seconds after.

Their cum mixed together, ending up all over Tokoyami's chest and there was some on his face. The contrast in colors making it stand out.

Shouji was already trembling so when he finished, he fell on top of Tokoyami. They were pressed up against each other, hot and sticky, trying to catch their breaths.

"I'm not… too heavy am I?" asked Shouji.

"You're fine," Tokoyami replied. "My mouth didn't poke you, did it?"

Shouji shook his head. "It grazed my shoulder a little. But I think it just made me hard again."

"Is that really all it takes?" Tokoyami chuckled. "But… feeling your skin against mine… does have the same effect on me."

Shouji pulled himself up but before Tokoyami could follow suit, the bird-man felt a pair of hands grab him by the ankles. All of a sudden, his legs were raised up into the air and spread apart. Even without looking, he could tell what Shouji was staring at. It felt like he was being given an invasive examination.

"W—W—Wait, right now?" Tokoyami stuttered.

"Did you want to top?" asked Shouji.

"Ah, well, no." Tokoyami's pupils darted around the room so he wouldn't have to look directly as his partner. "I mean yes… but not this time around."

Shouji kept his lover's legs raised as he retrieved the bottle of lube from his pants. One pair of hands was opening the condom which he was starting to wonder if it might be too small for his considerable size. The other pair removed his jeans before putting a few drops of lubricant onto two fingers on one of his hands.

Looking back at Tokoyami, he was incredibly skinny. Not to mention, if it weren't for Mineta, Tokoyami would be the smallest boy in class A. Possibly in all of U.A.

 _I won't break him, will I?_ Shouji wondered. _Should I use more lube?_

For the moment, Shouji slathered the lube against Tokoyami's hole. It was cold and sent another jolt running through Tokoyami's spine. Then, with a little more cautious prodding, Shouji slipped a finger inside. He could tell that Tokoyami had gotten all tense again. His dick was twitching too and leaking pre.

"Are you okay?" asked Shouji.

"I—I'm fine," said Tokoyami. "It's just… different. A good… kind of different."

Shouji continued, slowly sliding his middle finger in and out of the hole. After applying some more lube, he was able to get two fingers in. When that happened, Tokoyami started breathing heavily and shaking from head to toe again. In order to try and regain some of his usual composure, Tokoyami bit down on his thumb but it only succeeded in making him look more lewd than before.

Shouji wondered if Tokoyami was loose enough for him to enter. Just in case, he squeezed out half of the remaining contents in the bottle onto the hand that had been jerking himself off to maintain his erection. Although just seeing and hearing Tokoyami was plenty to keep him from going soft.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Tokoyami pulled his hand away from his face. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Just tell me if it hurts," said Shouji. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Feeling a little indignant, Tokoyami said to the painting on the other side of the room, "I'm not made of glass, Shouji."

Shouji let out a little laugh. "I love getting to see this childish side of you."

"Just…" Tokoyami covered his face with his hands in a poor attempt to conceal the redness. "...get on with it already."

Shouji took Tokoyami by the ankles with the middle pair of hands and used the lower pair to take a hold of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart a little more. Then he pushed the bulbous tip of his dick against Tokoyami's hole.

If Tokoyami had ordinary lips, he would be biting down on his lower one. But all he could do was grit down on the teeth inside his beak. He squeezed his eyes shut and he grabbed at his sheets, clinging onto them as he felt the meat prod him.

"I slipped," said Shouji. "I'm not sure I can fit."

Tokoyami propped himself up on his elbows. "You can't be that… oh."

They'd been to bathhouses and hot springs together as a class so it's not like anyone's privates was a secret from one another. For the guys at least. Everyone was well aware that Shouji was the biggest in the class. Mostly because Mineta made a huge fuss about how unfair it was. But it would appear that while Shouj was not just a shower, he was a grower too.

Even Tokoyami was starting to feel self-conscious about his own size which was just below twelve centimeters (4.7 in). "Just how big are you?"

"Almost two-hundred centimeters (78.7 in)."

"I'm not talking about your height!" That was also a bit of a sore spot since Tokoyami was only 168 centimeters (66.1 in).

"Oh…" Shouji took another moment to think about it. "Uh… fifteen centimeters (5.9 in) soft and I think… about twenty centimeters (8.0 in) hard."

It felt like Dark Shadow was looming over them, egging on Tokoyami to take it all in one go, to bear through the pain. There was a major part of Tokoyami that wanted to do that as well. But of course, Shouji was much too considerate to do something like that. Not to mention, there was no way that he wouldn't bleed if every centimeter was just thrust in just like that.

"You'll have to loosen me up more," said Tokoyami. "Try to see if you can fit three fingers." Then as an afterthought, added, "And use the rest of the lube."

"Are you sure?" asked Shouji. "It's not mine, remember?"

Tokoyami turned away with a pout. "We can pay Kaminari back later."

"Somebody's impatient," Shouji smirked. "Turn around and raise your hips. I think it'll be easier that way."

The bottle was emptied out and dropped to the floor with a light clatter, most of the jelly in one of Shouji's hands while the rest, he slathered all over his cock. In the meantime, Tokoyami was turning himself around although he felt even more exposed that before if that was at all possible. At least he was able to bury his face in his pillow and grasp at his sheets tight when he felt a hand groping him.

 _Is my ass really that small?_ Tokoyami wondered, feeling the heat in his entire body. _He can cup one cheek entirely with one hand._ And then the fingers slid back inside him. "AHN~!" Tokoyami looked back. "H—Hey, did you just go straight to three?!"

"Was I not supposed to?" asked Shouji. "But… it kind of sounded like you enjoyed that."

"Because you—ngh—hit something just now…"

Shouji, curious, bent his middle finger and applied a little more pressure. "Here?"

"AHN~! Sh—OHH—ji!"

 _I've never heard him so loud._ "Tokoyami." Shouji leaned in close and lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "If you keep screaming like that, the others will hear."

"Ngh… Then—HAH~...stop—ahn~ doing that—mmh!"

Shouji chuckled a bit. "But I like hearing this side to you. You make such cute sounds."

After a while, Shouji figured that things should be slippery enough. So he sat up straight, holding the base of his cock, and aligned himself and Tokoyami's spread out and very wet hole. Then without another moment of hesitation, pushed himself in. It took a little bit of work and it was certainly a tight fit, but he was able to get the mushroom tip inside.

Tokoyami let out a gasp. "Oh God!"

"Tell me if it starts to hurt," said Shouji.

Little by little, Shouji began pushing more millimeters in. The deeper he went, the paler Tokoyami's knuckles got as he clung to the sheets and the more labored his breathing got. About halfway in, Shouji leaned forward, positioned his top hands over Tokoyami's, intertwining their fingers. The middle set of hands were splayed out on either side to keep them stable while the lower ones took hold of Tokoyami's waist.

"It—ahn~ hurts but…," admitted Tokoyami, "ngh—it's not—hahn—bad either…"

Shouji's sculpted chest was up against Tokoyami's sweat-soaked back. "Then I won't push everything in tonight."

Tokoyami felt like he was being stretched with every centimeter of thickness he took and it wasn't even all of it. It didn't need to be either because he could feel the tip pass over that spot from earlier, sending another jolt through his body. If it weren't for the support offered by Shouji's grip on him, his legs definitely would've given out by now.

"God, you're—hah—big," huffed Tokoyami.

Shouji could feel how tight and hot Tokoyami was getting. If he wasn't careful, he'd burst way too soon. "I'm—ngh—going to start thrusting."

Tokoyami could feel him pulling out a bit and it was like his insides were going along for the ride. But then they were pushed right back in. There was a steady rhythm in the way Shouji moved his pelvis and it felt like every second was being emphasized with that sweet spot being hit. There was no way to describe the sensation except that it was like a storm overtaking Tokoyami's hips. His dick was twitching and leaking precum all over his bed. Was an anal orgasm supposed to feel this intense even before it happened? Or was it happening and he wasn't aware of it?

But Tokoyami didn't want to cum before his lover. How many times had he heard about tops finishing first before their partners? It felt like his pride was at stake or something. "Sh—hah—Shouji, if—if you—ngh—want to go faster…"

Of course Shouji did, but wouldn't that be too much? "Are you sure?"

"Like I—ahn—said," Tokoyami huffed. "Ngh, I'm… AHN~ not made of glass—oh~."

"I might thrust everything into you if I'm not careful though," said Shouji.

Every two words was followed by a heavy grunt. This seemed to make Tokoyami hornier. It really felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. Or maybe even split in half.

Then another thought occurred to Tokoyami despite the haze that seemed to settle in his mind. "Turn me around. I—ahn—want to—ngh—look at you."

Shouji wondered if this was a good idea to just spin someone around while he was inside them. But decided to slowly turn Tokoyami to face him and they were soon looking each other in the eyes. During this process, Shouji was still rhythmically thrusting into Tokoyami but seeing the lustful face looking back at him made it hard to maintain his current pace.

Tokoyami reached up and combed his fingers through the swoop of hair that covered Shouji's face, brushing the strands back. Then with both hands behind Shouji's tree trunk of a neck, Tokoyami pulled himself up. Without a word, he connect their mouths. His beak molded together with the jagged teeth, both parting their mouths carefully as they licked each other. Their tongues mixing together in the small space in between and their hot breaths passing by each other.

Soon, Tokoyami pulled away and smiled. "I found a way to kiss you."

This sent a current running through Shouji as he suddenly embraced the tiny frame, enveloping Tokoyami in a fleshy blanket that was his arms. The lower two hands grabbed Tokoyami by the thighs, lifting him up and settling him down on his erection with the bird-man's legs wrapped around him. Then he started pounding away.

Tokoyami let out a piercing gasp the moment Shouji started and then dug his nails into Shouji's back as the thrusts continued in full swing. It felt like Shouji was getting faster by the second. In, out, in, out, in, out, in a rapid-fire cycle. The room was starting to spin and Tokoyami's brain was turning to mush. It felt like he was just barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Tokoyami—hah," said Shouji, "I'm… ngh, going to cum!"

Just in case, Shouji pulled out at the last second and erupted. The white semen splattered onto the bed and even hit the pillow. The condom hadn't broken, the rubber just got trapped inside of Tokoyami. He reached down, stuck two fingers in, realized that he was gaping a lot which was kind of a weird.

"You… hah… need to buy your own next time," muttered Tokoyami.

Shouji peeled himself away from his partner, carefully placing him down away from the stain he made. "Sorry… you didn't get to…" As he was trying to catch his breath, he noticed that there was some cum on his stomach. A lot actually. "Did you…?"

Tokoyami needed to lay down. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore as he reached within himself pulled out the dripping condom. Most of it was the excessive amounts of lube they had used. "More than once, I think," he said. "But I lost count how many times and how many thrusts ago it happened."

"Did it… hurt?"

"A little, but I'm fine," said Tokoyami. "But how are you so good at it your first time? You even made me cum multiple times."

Shouji didn't quite know how to respond. He just put on his mask again and stood up from the bed. "I'll change the sheets."

"Why'd you put the mask back on?"

"Can't sleep without it."

The bed was cleaned up and the defiled sheets and pillowcase were in the hamper. But neither of them had the energy to change into their pajamas so they stayed naked underneath the covers. Shouji wrapped his arms around Tokoyami but they were careful not to touch each other too much. They didn't want to get hard again because they had no intention of going for another round. At least, Tokoyami didn't.

Tokoyami stared at the black cloaks hanging from the wall. He could hear the soft breathing of his classmate behind him. "So… are we… boyfriends now?"

"Do you want us to be?" asked Shouji.

"Well… yes," he replied. "But I've never been in a relationship before."

Shouji listened to the ticking coming from the clock directly over his head. It sounded like it was in sync with his pounding heartbeat. He wanted to badly just to pull Tokoyami in closer. "Then… to start… can I call you Fumikage?"

Tokoyami turned around to look at his boyfriend. It felt strange but comforting to think of him as such. "You don't have to ask for permission…" Then with a smile, said, "Mezo."

"...I need to put on my pants."

"What? Why?"

"So I can hold you properly."

"Then give me mine too!"

-X-

The next morning, almost everyone was down in the common room talking over breakfast about the events from last night. They were curious about what had happened between the new couple but also wanted to respect their personal space. At least most of them did. But they couldn't even ask if they because Tokoyami and Shouji were both still sound asleep.

"Aoyama, you slept in Deku's room last night?" said Uraraka.

"Oui, mademoiselle," Aoyama twinkled. "Monsieur Tokoyami was surprisingly loud."

There was a glint in Ashido's eye when she heard that. "Loud, you say?"

"Don't try to get any details," Ojiro chided. However, he was directly above so he ended up hearing a few things as well. Not a lot though since the walls and floors were thick. But that just goes to show how… active things got. "I didn't even know Tokoyami's voice could even reach that volume though."

"If Tokoyami was a girl, it would've been perfect fap material," Mineta whined. This comment rewarded him with a powerful tongue slap from Tsuyu.

"You know, it's kind of weird," said Kaminari. "I feel like more of us would've hooked up over the years but aren't those two the first?"

Ashido shrugged. "Isn't it because none of us wanted to ruin the friendship with each other? I mean, if I wasn't then I totally would've *bleeped* Yaoyorozu or *bleeped* Kirishima and definitely *bleeped bleeped bleeped* Todoroki by now."

"Do not talk about your classmates in such a debauched manner!" Iida scolded.

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs took everyone's attention away from their conversation. The only other people that could be upstairs were the lovebird and octopus. And judging from the sound of the steps, it was obviously the latter.

"Oh shit, he's coming," Sero hissed.

Koda started frantically signing in the air. No one could understand what he was saying but they could make a good guess. "Act natural."

Shouji came into view and he saw everyone staring up at him. They were all wide-eyed with blank smiles. Except for Todoroki and Bakugou, fighting over the last of the Trix cereal. Or at least, Bakugou was doing the fighting. Then there was Tsuyu, whose normal disposition was easily the most natural in the group.

"What is it?" asked Shouji.

"You had such vigor!" Aoyama shouted. Another tongue slap.

Now that Shouji was in front of his classmates again and not in the dark with the one he loved so much, he didn't feel an ounce of shame. He had returned to his normally straightforward self. "Oh, we're we too loud last night?"

 _How can he say that with a straight face?_

"Todoroki," Shouji called out. "Could you make me a bag of ice?"

Todoroki let go of the cereal box, causing Bakugou to go reeling backwards. "Ice? What for?"

"You fucker!"

Shouji and Todoroki ignored Bakugou's insulting hand gestures. "Fumikage says he's feeling sore and I thought ice would help."

 _Seriously, how can he say that with a straight face?_

"Hold on," said Jirou. "Did you just call Tokoyami by his first name?"

Ashido practically pushed the Hearing hero onto the coffee table when she stood up faster than the speed of light. "More importantly, how hard were you going that Tokoyami can't even stand up? He may be strong but you know his body isn't!"

Shouji couldn't really defend himself in this case. He just started on making a pot of coffee, black, like Tokoyami likes it. The rest of his hands went to work on getting toast, butter, a blackberry muffin, a glass of orange juice for himself, and the Ziploc bag of ice from Todoroki. "If you need anything, I'll be with Fumikage."

"Wait," said Ashido. "Before you go. I need to confirm something. Is anyone in this room right now, straight?"

Mineta raised his hand. It took a moment before he let out a screech, his eyes bugging out of his head, when he realized he was the only one. "Even you Kaminari?!"

"Well, I do prefer women," Kaminari admitted. "But I'm definitely open to both."

"Even the ones on the top of the hierarchy?!"

"I don't care," Todoroki and Bakugou said simultaneously though in dramatically different tones.

Ashido continued. "But none of us are one hundred percent gay either." No one could refute this. "And I'm certain that we all have a crush on at least three people in class." Once again, no one could refute this. "So why don't we all be in a polyamorous relationship?"

"That will only lead to a mess," Yaoyorozu sighed.

Kirishima smirked. "I think it sounds like fun."

"I have to agree with Yaoyorozu," said Todoroki.

Hagakure raised her hands above her head. "I say we give it a try!"

"Why would we try to ruin all of our friendships?" Midoriya and Uraraka asked in unison.

Kaminari put a hand to his chin. "But wouldn't this just enhance our feelings for each other?"

Iida raised a hand in protest. "We are attending the prestigious U.A! Our senpai could never condone such behavior!"

"But it's l'amor," sparkled Aoyama. "Plus Ultra!"

Shouji left his classmates like that, all talking about the pros and cons of dating each other all at once. Up to the second floor he went, to the end of the hall, and into Tokoyami's room. There, his boyfriend was waiting in the bed, laying on his stomach, since he didn't want to put any pressure on his backside.

"Fumikage," said Shouji.

Tokoyami looked up. "Hm? What is it Mezo?"

"Would you be interested in having Koda join us next time?"

 _How can this guy say that with a straight face?_


End file.
